1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a component supplier and a component supplying method in which a tray that stores a component is picked up from a magazine and is moved to a component supply position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a component supplier that picks up a pallet, on which a tray storing a plurality of components is installed, from a magazine, and moves the pallet to a component supply position, at which the components are picked up, in a component mounter is known (refer to PTL 1). The component supplier described in PTL 1 includes a table that has a plurality of first standby tables, which hold the pallet picked up from the magazine, in multiple tiers in an up-and-down direction, and a second standby table that holds, at the component supply position, the pallet received from the first standby table.
When replacing a pallet which supplies the components to the component mounter, first, an unused pallet, on which a tray storing components is installed, is withdrawn from the magazine and is left on standby on the plurality of first standby tables. Then, once a tray on the second standby table is emptied, this used pallet, on which the tray is installed, is recovered onto the empty first standby table, and the pallet which is on standby on the first standby table is withdrawn onto the second standby table.